The Fast Sentinel and the Furious Guide
by hellsbells101
Summary: So Bilkins thought that he could pull a fast one by not telling unbound Sentinel O'Conner that his suspect was unbound Guide Toretto. Just how many ways will this blow up in his face? Slash and Sentinel fusion
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: First of all don't own and this is the disclaimer stating that. Second of all I blame this entirely on reading Keira Marcos' fantastic series: Sentinels of Atlantis.

* * *

Brian O'Conner had been the FBI's dream candidate for the undercover role in the truck jacking case. Bilkins had searched the FBI and Police databases to find this man. Therefore, Bilkins had no problem with bullying the LAPD into cooperating. Brian had a Juvie record for racing and boosting cars, which meant he could blend in with the racing scene. As an added bonus, O'Conner was also a strong – _unbound_ – Alpha Sentinel. Bilkins liked the fact that the records also indicated that he'd not found his guide, nor even sought his guide.

The records and attached files from the Sentinel - Guide centre suggested that they were just as confused as others. It was practically unheard of for an Alpha Sentinel to be able to function without a guide, and never had there been an unbound Sentinel, who could use their gift like Brian could.

It was no secret that Bilkins wasn't fond of Sentinels or Guides. Therefore, the FBI agents had picked up on Bilkins attitude and treated Brian like crap, which was yet another reason why the FBI and LAPD were not playing well with each other. Whilst Bilkins was not fond of Sentinels, he was more than willing to pretend to play nicely with Brian in order to get the results he wanted.

The root of Bilkins anger stemmed from the special laws that had been passed for Sentinels and Guides. In Bilkins mind, they deserved no special treatment - in the end, his attitude would see the case unravel around his ears. As far as Bilkins was concerned, he was after only one guy - Dominic Toretto.

Toretto was an ex-convict who, as far as Bilkins was concerned, should still be behind bars. The only reason he wasn't behind bars was because he'd come online as a guide during his second year at Lompoc.

Early on in the case, Bilkins had made an executive decision to not give O'Conner the information that Toretto was a guide. Tanner had told Bilkins flat out that he was being stupid and that he wanted his objection on record. Tanner told him that he wanted the objection on record so he wouldn't be in the shit when this whole op went up in smoke.

So Brian O'Conner went undercover and used the files to study Toretto and his whole gang of known associates. He read about, Mia, the sister who was in college. Then there was Letty, the possible girlfriend; she'd been spotted with Toretto but surveillance suggested that the relationship blew hot and cold. That left the Three Amigos – Leon, Vince and Jesse. The files and records had very little on Jesse or Leon. Tellingly, the only records could be found for Toretto's best friend, Vince, which suggested that he is a loyal friend with a short fuse.

What Bilkins had omitted was that Toretto was an Alpha Guide who looked more like a Sentinel. Toretto had remained latent until an incident had occurred in Lompoc. His cell had been invaded by a gang because his cellmate had mouthed off to the wrong guy in the prison yard. The aftermath had not been pretty for the gang, and it was clear that Toretto had come online and reacted to his territory being invaded. The Guide employed by the Prison had managed to help Toretto rebuild his shields. The guide had told him that he was far too powerful and would need to seek his Sentinel. The news had not thrilled Dominic, he'd long since decided not to be beholden to anyone. At the time, Dominic had figured that it was just one more shitty thing for him to deal with inside. The Screws didn't care about his ability to shield as they tossed him into general pop.

Well, it turns out that that had been a stupid mistake. Once the Guide who'd helped him found out - he'd thrown a shit fit.

The warden had moved him to isolation which helped him support his shields once they weren't under constant attack. Lompoc was not equipped to handle Guides or Sentinels, but before the Warden could transfer him the Centre had interceded.

The Guide Lawyer had argued successfully about extenuating circumstances. Toretto had somehow missed being identified as a Guide. She'd made a valid argument that subconsciously Toretto had managed by balancing his senses on his family. So when his father had died, tragically ripped from his family so suddenly, well, that would be enough to make any Guide or Sentinel snap. As a two for one she also handed in the Guide's report, the one who'd treated him in prison, who wrote that his treatment at the hands of the prison staff bordered on the inhumane.

The Justice Department seeing which way the wind was blowing, and wanting to avoid a confrontation with the Sentinel-Guide Centre started negotiations. The upshot being that reparations were made, Dominic was released having served his time. The attempted murder conviction was changed to aggravated assault and he was free to go back to his 'family'.

Upon his release, his family had partied but his reunion with Letty was bittersweet. Sadly, whilst they carried great affection Dominic knew in his heart that if he met his Sentinel then he wouldn't be able to remain faithful. He didn't want to bond but he'd learnt a bit about his Sentinel. His Sentinel's spirit guide had visited him when he was at his lowest; the animal was an Arctic wolf that possessed the most amazing blue eyes.

What Letty did do for Dom, though, was keep all the race bunnies away. Dom loved to race – and win – because it was one of the few times where he could find true peace. What he really hated though was what happened after the win. The race bunnies battered his shields and he hated how they made him feel.

The group had splintered and Dominic needed to find something to bring them together. He was smart and used their love of cars. One day, Vince had come back and suggested it. Initially, he had been reluctant but when Dom realised that he and Letty would do it anyway, he became involved.

The only problem was that one jacking became two and then two more. It was at times like this that he could almost find relief about not finding his Sentinel - it would lead to unnecessary complications.

Of course, not long after, he started to find a smell that clung to Mia. It was beginning to drive him insane. Mia seemed happier but had not mentioned a new guy. Dominic was becoming frustrated and he could see only one solution: tomorrow he would go to the store and see who it was.

It never occurred to him that it might be his Sentinel. While he might resist, he'd know those eyes anywhere. After all, they belonged to a wolf that would visit him on occasion.

Authors Note 2: So this is to say sorry for the delay to Divergent Path. It should be noted if people like the story I have two-thirds of the bonding chapter (Read Smut) which I hope to post at the weekend once my work schedule lets me finish writing them :(

So who wants more?


	2. Chapter 2

Brian had walked into the roadside store and smelt the food. He had smiled sweetly to the cashier, and was a little in love with the faint scent he could pick up on her. It was motor oil, Corona and an underlying male scent that had Brian hooked. He tried to play nice and conform to expectations; after all, he was a young male who should be smiling at the pretty girl.

He smiles wholesomely at her, but that seems to make her more suspicious, which amuses him greatly. She serves him his drink and asks a little suspiciously, "What's your game?"

Brian remembered that he needed to play nice as he wanted to make friends. For that reason he refrained from the comment about maybe the service industry was not for her. He settled for a general comment, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm just a guy who wants a sandwich."

He really was a guy in need of a sandwich, and some time away from the garage. He loved cars and working on them, but in a mundane garage that didn't know about his online senses - it could be an exercise in torture. He had the scent piles of all the workers plus the heavy scents that one would expect in a garage that catered for the race scene - chrome, metals, petrol and NOS.

He knew the files on each and every person on the scene, and laughed softly when he sensed a Guide. Bilkins had _royally _fucked up because he'd deliberately omitted that information. The Guide was good. If he wasn't an Alpha-Sentinel he would not have suspected. The guy was smart enough to mask his scent but not his mental capabilities. Brian didn't yank at them with the mental equivalent of pulling pig-tails, but boy did he want to.

She seemed to smile, thawing a little around the edges. There was one advantage to Brian being a Sentinel. You see even mundanes - those people who couldn't sense whether a person was a Guide or Sentinel would trust Brian. There was something intangible, probably that they could sense that Sentinels were protectors. However it wasn't always a blessing as when it was someone who was slow to trust, and they suddenly began trusting a person it could make them more suspicious.

Mia seemed to decide he was worth the benefit of the doubt. "Okay you can have bad beef or crappy tuna." Some choice.

Yep the service industry was definitely not for her, he thought. To Mia he simply shrugged, "I'll have the tuna."

She starts laughing in disbelief, "No one eats the tuna."

Brian laughs, "Hey, I like a good tuna sandwich." It was the truth, unlike many of his brethren. Brian never believed in hiding from tastes to soften the attack on his senses. He embraced the stronger tastes from rich foods and used his enhanced senses to enjoy them more. As the plate of food was passed over to him, he watched Mia walk around and stretched his senses out. He could hear the associates coming over from the garage. He could hear the older male virtually snarling as he questioned the team trying to find out if they knew who Brian was. He was naughty and knew full well that the male, Vince, obviously liked Mia so he smiled flirtatiously at Mia.

The anger pouring off Vince would have been obvious to anyone, even without added senses, who could smell the anger. Brian wanted to not kill him, which was difficult, as he was trained to defend himself with extreme prejudice. He was kind enough to favour avoiding the hits rather than reacting to the hits. It spilled out onto the street, and he could hear Mia screaming for 'Dom'.

The man in question, just sighed as he put his Corona down to find out what the bitching was about. He loved Vince, truly, but there were days when he could do without the drama. He'd obviously picked on the wrong pretty boy this time. Of course, he froze when he got closer - he could recognise a Sentinel from far away. This was different - this was **_his_** Sentinel.

He growled when Vince got a sneaky punch in, and he knew that it was his fault. His Sentinel had picked up on his scent and was reacting to his presence. The momentary pause had been pounced upon by Vince who'd caught his cheek. Brian snarled and more worryingly, he saw it as a threat to his mate, his Guide. Dom knew that Vince had the self-reservation of an ant but this was ridiculous. He threw him off Brian and got in front of him, hoping to stop the Sentinel killing his best friend. "Stay down." He ordered. Vince wanted to react and had to bite his tongue but even he was smart enough to know that there was something more going on currently.

He got a clue when Dom started to engulf pretty boy and uttered the words, "My Sentinel."

The Sentinel and wow, to have all that power and strength wrapped up in such a pretty package. It just goes to show that you really should never judge a book by its cover. The team got watch as the Sentinel seemingly came alive. He surged forward claiming Dom's mouth like it was an extension of his own and a god given right.

It was visceral and probably the most erotic thing that any of the group had ever seen. It was also entirely uncomfortable for the straight male members of the group to react so sexually. The pair needed to be alone so that they could complete the bonding. All their senses and mental abilities were honing in on each other, and at the moment they would react to anyone else trying to interfere.

Dom didn't think twice, he cupped his Sentinel's face and almost got lost in those blue eyes, he said, "Follow me."

Brian followed on instinct and the desire to have his Guide. He wasn't so far gone that he couldn't recognise the far reaching consequences. Namely that he, and the LAPD, were definitely going to be on different sides of the fences when it came down to this case. There was also the small fact that if he bonded, then he would become the Pride Leader of LA and that was going to be an even bigger powder keg. At least it would be ammunition to use against Bilkins if it came to it, and picturing Bilkins face when he found out would be fun. Well, he would be thinking that once the bonding hormones lifted, all he could think at the moment was along the lines of want, take, have.


	3. Chapter 3

Even knowing all that would soon face him as Pride Leader, Brian wanted nothing more than to bond to his guide. He was throwing caution to the wind unable to do anything less. Brian knew this was insane, but his senses were becoming overwhelmed as they narrowed down to the individual before him. The irony was that it was only the presence of his natural anchor, the one he could pin all his hyper-senses onto that he wasn't zoning out. This wasn't just a person to Brian - this was **_his_**_ Guide_. His Guide was in a similar state to him; he'd thrown Vince off him - only to take his place. Brian had been fighting one minute, doing his level best not to kill the idiot in front of him, and then all of a sudden he was engulfed in that damn scent. He listened as a rough gravelly voice claimed him as 'mine'; the bitch of it was that he couldn't disagree.

Brian may have been wrapped up in his arms, but he was still a guy and an Alpha Sentinel to boot - he surged forward and kissed his Guide. It was incredible for Brian to think that he'd finally found his other half, and he could already feel Dom settling into that part of his brain which had been left empty - waiting for its missing piece. It really was true that Guides and Sentinels were soul mates and quite literally completed each other.

It was a nice thought but Brian wasn't bothered. He nipped at his Guide's bottom lip, and then the second his lips opened, Brian thrust his tongue inside Dom's mouth. Brian was glutting himself on the taste of his Guide, but this was just the beginning and Dom knew it. Dom took a second to move them to the bed. The minute they were close, he was pulled to the bed and laid out for his Sentinel. He was in heaven as his Sentinel worshiped his body. It was the most seductive kissing anyone had ever done to him, if he wasn't the careful the foreplay alone was gonna kill him. His Sentinel was stretched over him, kissing each and every muscle that he could find. And it was clear that he was using his enhanced sight to find a few more.

Brian's brain was slowly being reduced down to pure instinct, and he was not sure how much more he could take. He was trying to complete the bonding but he was getting side-tracked by the sheer need to be**_ in_** his Guide. He reached the first nipple and looking up through his lashes, "Don't want you to be quiet." Almost as if to prove his point he sucked on the nipple, and then used his teeth. Brian's instincts were soothed by the groan from his Guide and from having left his own mark on his Guide. Dom was his, and that was all that mattered. He continued to lick, suck and bite a path down to the prize. He spent time playing with Dom's belly button especially as it turned out to be a hotspot. He really wanted to take the weeping, straining erection into his mouth, but he hasn't finished mapping his guide's body. He pulled away, "Turn over please."

Dom struggled, as his brain was a little lust fogged to turn over quickly. He was rocking gently into his Sentinel's body. He moaned when he felt the tongue guide a path straight down his spine. It was amazing his senses and shields were adapting and working on absorbing his Sentinel. He froze for a second as he felt the warm wet muscle breach him. He'd never been rimmed in his life.

Brian savoured the smell and imprinted it into his memory. His ears were straining and recording the heartbeat of his Guide and all the remaining members of his Guide's pride or family. It was necessary so that no matter what happened he would be able to find any member of his family. Brian kept his tongue firm and loved the way that the firm muscle gave way. His Guide was so responsive and clearly never been rimmed before. In fairness most Sentinels shy away from the act on the grounds that it often caused many Sentinels to zone. It was quite a turn off for a sexual partner when their other partner turned to stone.

Dom didn't bother to hide his moan or bite his lip. His Sentinel was ensuring his pleasure to such an extent that Dom was bucking back into his lover. He couldn't believe the pleasure that could be had, but the wet, strong tongue, teasing his rim was killing him slowly. He finally gave in and begged, "I need you in me."

He received a feral grin in return, and he heard the snick of a lube cap. The fingers teased only momentarily at his entrance, with one teasing circle before one finger pushed inside. He moaned louder than a whore as he bucked on that finger. He wanted more and wasn't afraid to demand it, "I want more."

Brian chuckled low and on the octave reserved for sex, "Pushy. I'll give you everything that you need." Almost as if to prove it, a second finger was added to the mix.

It was perfect for Dom, he started to feel full and when he felt his Sentinel start to scissor him. He arched upwards and earned another throaty chuckle. He heard the Sentinel's demand to turnover, and it said something about the strength of the bonding that he didn't question it.

Brian could feel the bonding start to complete itself - he had sight, hearing, touch, smell, and now all that was missing was taste. He started to nibble on the tip of his Guide's cock, wanting to commit the tangy taste to memory. He loved the musky male scent and would when not so desperate take the time to truly enjoy it. He decided to change the tune, his fingers thrust a little faster and he swallowed Dom route to tip.

Dom was no stranger to sex, in fact, many guides were sexual beings. However with Brian it was better, even more than when he was behind the wheel of a car. He writhed, unsure of whether to go back or forth. He was lost in the warm wet sensations, wrapped deliciously around his cock. And his Sentinel was a fucking tease as he was swirling his tongue lazily like it was fun, and not driving him out of his mind. He was thrusting back and forth, enjoying the heat surrounding his cock, and then the fingers tagging his prostate. It was unsurprising that he was about to blow his load. He knew that his Sentinel would want to taste him, but old habits die hard, and he buried his hands in those curls and pulled giving him a warning.

Brian groaned feeling the heightened sensation of his hair being pulled. All he did though was suck harder, wanting the taste. He didn't have to wait. Dom exploded down his throat and he hummed as he licked his guide clean. It was a little animalistic but Brian couldn't handle Dom smelling like anything else yet.  
Dom was trying to do the right thing and let this go at The Sentinels pace as tradition implied it should be. Still sometimes a guy can be wound up beyond all reason. "Come on Sentinel. Fuck me!"  
Brian growled, and that should not be hot but it was, he felt his Sentinel slowly breach him. As it happened he felt Brian firmly burrow into his mind and he let go of all his shields to encompass Brian as well. He felt the minute the bond snapped into space as it was the second that his Sentinel froze, his blue eyes blown wide in awe and love, "Guide!"  
Dom's moan broke the spell, "Sentinel!"

It didn't last long, and they weren't many thrusts before they climaxed together. It was as it should be, and they collapsed in a messy heap, breathless and giddy. Dom rolled over and flung a hand over Brian pulling him close, his hand settling possessively over his hip. Brian knew he should get up and deal with the never ending list of potential problems, but at this present moment he didn't give a shit. He was quite content where he was, embraced by his guide and being lulled to sleep. All their problems would be there in the morning; right now he needed to sleep. If his eyes had stayed awake a little longer, Dom would have noticed his spirit guide, an Arctic Wolf playing with Dom's Dire Wolf before curling together in a pile, much like Dom and Brian.

-

Downstairs, the other male members of Dom's team all looked a little uncomfortable at the sounds coming from his bedroom. Letty was smirking and wanted to poke at Vince's pain. Mia for her part was ecstatic that her brother had found his Sentinel, even if it was a shame that it was the guy she'd been crushing on.

Letty lifted her shades off her nose, "You okay there Vince?"

"No man, but I can't do shit about it." He snarled.

Mia turned hard and fast, "Now you listen to me, and you listen to me good. You do anything," and she got closer, "... anything to disrupt their bonding they'll kill you and I will clean up the mess."

Leon laughed softly breaking the tension, "Family bonding at its bestest."

Jesse whistled only catching half of the conversation, "He sure is beau - iti - ful."

Letty chuckled seeing an even greater chance of needling, "Yep, but pretty sure can fight. He was gonna kill Vince."

Vince threw a withering glance in her direction, "Try not to sound disappointed Letty."

Letty's only response was to throw him a kiss. The banter was stopped by a loud knock at the door. Mia opened it cautiously determined not to let anything interrupt her brothers bonding time. There was a male couple standing at her door, the couple needed no introduction. Mia couldn't help but sigh wondering just what could go wrong. Still she'd been bought up right so she invited the Alpha-Prime couple of the United States inside, "Sentinel Ellison and Guide Sandburg come in."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Interesting Conversations

**Authors Note: **So I have finally got a first draft done for my bigbang takers/ff fic, and was so happy this was the result! Enjoy x

* * *

Vince took one look at the new company and decided it was a better idea to take off for parts new. After all, even he wasn't stupid enough to piss of the Alpha Prime couple of America by slagging off one of their Sentinels. He was stupid but did have some self-preservation instincts. It was a sensible decision as Brian wasn't just a random Sentinel he was one with a close association to the couple.

Mia had invited them in, but Alpha couple or not. She'd be damned if they would interfere with her brothers bonding. Sandburg smiled, and wondered if the sister would ever come online as a Sentinel - she would definitely be fierce. Sandburg wanted to reassure her, least the couple upstairs get upset as a result. It was kept quiet but the unassuming blonde upstairs was a very special Sentinel. Blair would go as far to say he was treated like an adopted son by Ellison and him as an extension.

Sandburg could still remember the angry teen that had come to them at the centre; when he'd come online at the end of his juvie term. The warden understanding what had happened had shipped him straight to the Centre in cascade. Jim and Blair had run the centre for nearly five years, having educated the masses, and were quietly proud of what they'd achieved. Still, neither of them had expected this young man to be probably the second most powerful Sentinel, but what had been more amazing was the fact that he'd been able to balance his senses well enough without a guide.

Sandburg had on more than occasion had to go and send his spirit guide to track the wayward pair down. It wouldn't be unfair to say that Brian was a favourite of theirs, one that they were especially close to, as he was someone who had seen too little affection in his life.

"Relax Ms Toretto, your brother and his Sentinel are about to go through some rapid changes once they've nested." If Blair put a little bit of Guide voice into the statement, well, that was between him and his Sentinel.

Mia frowned and sensed that they were no threat so she did what she did best - played the annoying sister. If there was one thing that Dom had taught her was that information was power, "What will happen?"

Sandburg smiled serenely but sensing his own Sentinel's agitation touched his neck, giving him the necessary anchor. He rolled his eyes, honestly, Brian was just nesting and it wasn't like neither of them couldn't sense how powerful the bond forming was. It was quite stunning, the way that they had meshed upon meeting. Sandburg if he was nosey would actually have a look at the bond, but at the moment during the critical stage all he'd get is a brick wall. "With their bonding they will have just become the leaders of the LA pride."

Mia sat down, needing more information, "Prides are talked about but never explained."

Ellison huffed, "It is because people are uncomfortable with the idea."

Mia can understand why people would be intimidated by Sentinel Ellison. He was mid 50's but exuded a not too subtle danger and natural masculinity that most people would have been. She was not most people, "I'm not most people, but I want to be able to help my brother. He hates change."

Sandburg snorted, "Well at least that is something that he and Bri' have in common."

Mia heard the affection and seized up on it, she wanted to know more about her brother's Sentinel. It would also serve as a good distraction from the noises from above. As if to prove a point there was a particularly loud moan form above, followed by, "Right there guide." Had all in the room blushing, but it was harder for Blair and Jim. They could hear and sense more, and it was their favourite up there.

Blair sensing the air of comfortableness that was settling decided to be his exuberant best. "Well Sentinels and Guides are built in pairs. Your brother is very lucky to have found his guide. We were fearful that Brian's Guide had died."

Leon who hadn't run away was curious, "The way I understood it, they need each other to function, but Brian and Dom have functioned just fine."

Ellison smacked his head, knowing that his Guide would not be able to resist his next comment. He waited until a particularly loud moan, "Oh they are functioning just fine."

Leon blushed, but said, "You are being obtuse."

Blair shrugged, "No I'm whimsical and in a good mood, with the pheromones that the happy couple are putting out."

Mia rolled her eyes, "Prides?"

Ellison knew that Blair was gonna be a little high for a while, "We operate in Prides or a better analogy - wolf packs. It is based on power and our boy upstairs has just become Alpha of this area. Sentinels' tend to work in services that help them protect the people. Sadly though, sometimes we're used like attack dogs but much to my amusement it has backfired." He didn't even bother to hide the smug satisfaction in his voice.

Mia frowned and wanted to sigh, it sounded like Dom's Sentinel was some type of law man, which was an added complication, "What is going on? Will there be a backlash?"

"Brian's a cop and he disliked his assignment and lodged a protest with the Centre, which is why we're in LA. His superior is about to have a really bad day."

Leon asked pragmatically, "Why?"

Jim smirked, "As a bonded pair, Brian can't be forced to do anything that could harm his guide. As Pride Leader he has more authority, oh and Bilkins pissed off my son."

Mia sensed that it was the last part was the important side. Who knew the pretty Sentinel had such powerful friends. She wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing yet. She would have to wait and see how the cards fell. It was a sad but true fact but sometimes you just have to wait and see.

Sandburg shivered playfully, "Oh I do love it when you get over-protective Sentinel but first let's help the happy couple. Then we can go hunting together."

Mia had had doubts about the new side of the family, but it looked like they'd fit in just fine. Someone was trying to screw with her family and tried to use her brothers Sentinel to do it. She leaned forward, "How can I help?"

Sandburg grinned; he always enjoyed having new conspirators. "Well ..."

* * *

Authors Note: Well I had a stolen snow day in the UK and this is the result :) Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Fun times in LA.

* * *

It was morning that stirred Brian first as he felt the sun touch his skin. It used to be his favourite thing, but that was most definitely replaced by this feeling. He didn't know how he'd managed without his Guide close by; his smell had literally permeated his senses. Still, it was morning and he was horny, but he wanted to surprise his guide. He wasn't like the macho, uber-traditionalist who believed that a guide was little more than a sex slave.

He rolled over so he was leaning tantalising over his Guide. He leant down for a delicate, chaste kiss, which was enough to wake his Guide.  
Dom woke and deepened the kiss, and moaned his appreciation. Anyone would think he was the Sentinel the way he was chasing the taste of Brian from his mouth. He didn't care, despite having only met Brian yesterday he knew that he could never be parted. He groaned as his Sentinel started to kiss a path from his mouth downwards. He dipped his tongue tantalisingly in his navel, hinting about what he'd be doing further down. His hands shot out and tangled in the curls, seeking _more_.

Brian pulled away, straddling his hips confidently. He ground down, distracting Dom while he reached for the lube. He felt Dom freeze for a second, before he groaned like it was the hottest thing ever.

For Dom it was the hottest thing ever, his Sentinel, was offering up himself. He looked up in awe, and his Sentinel smirked - Looking hotter than he had any right to be as he writhed in Dom's lap. He leant forward and nibbled on Dom's right ear. Clearly his Sentinel had remembered all his hotspots and was ruthlessly exploiting them. He flipped the cap open, warming it up on his fingers. He shoved Brian up so he could reach for his hidden entrance. This was a great gift, as he knew what it could cost Brian. A Sentinel rarely bottomed as it increased his risk of zoning. He carefully pushed one finger inside the tight hole, before moaning, "So tight."

Brian whimpered as the finger went deeper. He started to move up and down on the one finger, "Talk to me Guide."

Dom sucked in a breath, and put a hint of Guide voice into his drawl, "So good, can't believe how you're opening up to me." He leant forward giving him a filthy kiss, determined to engage all his sense, ensuring that he wouldn't zone. Whilst he was distracted he added a second finger and started to scissor stretching his Sentinel. His voice ragged, "I can't wait to fuck you."

Brian's breathy response was, "Fuck me. I need you in me now."

Dom couldn't believe just how much he wanted that, and as he was inclined to give his Sentinel his every wish. Then who was he to refuse his Sentinel. He pulled his fingers a little wider so that he could thrust inside. He slid inside in one smooth long slide. He watched his beautiful, powerful sentinel give in to the pleasure, groaning, "Feel so good. Like you're made for me."

Brian hated that he couldn't keep his eyes open but the pleasure was too good. He was riding Dom, but his Guides hand had slipped around his waist. "I'll get you there Sentinel."  
He accompanied the promise with a hard thrust, tagging his prostate. "Right there, more."

Dom would always follow through, and he started to manhandle his Sentinel, as they chased their climax. It was fast, dirty and absolutely perfect. He started to jack his lovers cock as he felt his own orgasm building. They exploded and toppled over the edge together, their shields thinning so they could feel each other's climax. It was scary how quick the bond between them was forming.

They basked in the afterglow and watched in amusement as their Spirit animals - visible thanks to their current close spiritual connection were playing. Normal couples after binding were given time, to rest and to get to know each other. It was the normal way this was done, mainly because it was best for everyone to not be around a newly bonded Sentinel. It was when their instincts were at the highest and anything that was perceived as attacking the bond could result in serious injury or worse - death. It had happened in the past and no blamed the Sentinel as they were warned and a Sentinel-Guide bond was protected by law.

Note that was what happened for normal couples. Brian was allowed fifteen minutes of snuggling, but if anyone asked it was post-coital bonding, before he heard, "Son get your ass down here - we gotta plan revenge."

Dom frowned wondering when the guests had arrived. He did a mental check on all the people on the house to check they were okay. The responses he got back were all positive, "Well you wanna explain who is downstairs?"

Brian winced and just hoped that the sex hormones were still riding high, "You know my parents were shit, and then I was a powerful Sentinel with no guide so they sent me to the centre ... Where Sandburg and Ellison took me under their wing - So it is kinda my two dads."

Dom just snorted because fuck my life, it was too early in the morning to deal with the fact that the Alpha-Prime Sentinel-Guide couple in America were downstairs. And on top of that, they considered his Sentinel to be their son. It was enough to stress a guy out.

Brian stretched out against Dom, relishing the skin contact. He was practically purring like a cat. "Hey don't worry, they will love you."

Dom snorted, knowing just why people dread meeting the parents. "We should go downstairs."

Brian pouted, looking ridiculously pretty, "It won't be that bad."

Dom looked down at his Sentinel and didn't have the heart to tell him that when he did a sweep of the emotions downstairs, there was love, happiness, smugness and a sense of growing satisfaction. He wanted to ask curiously, "So what do you do?"

Brian sighed, knowing the operation he was against was well blown now anyway. He was actually looking forward to the upcoming conversation with Bilkins, and he was guessing that he would have back up in the form of Blair and Jim. "I'm a cop."

Dom wanted to kick off, but he couldn't. It really was a bonus knowing exactly what your partner was thinking, and it wasn't hard to feel the sense of guilt and sorrow. He ran his fingers through his Sentinels hair, and laughed when he actually did purr. He knew exactly how to win any fight in the future. "You're like a cat, and it don't matter if you're a Cop."

His Sentinel actually rolled them over so he was on top. "He sent me in because I was an unbound Sentinel but he didn't think to tell me that you were an unbound Guide ... the joke is on him. I won't do anything against you."

Dom knew that whilst his life was infinitely better, it was also infinitely more complicated. Almost as if to prove that point Blair bellowed, "Kids stop screwing about and get down here."

Mia's sensitive sisterly note was to add, "Yeah stop screwing each other. We want to have a meet the family."

Brian whined as he collapsed into Dom, "We should never have let them meet."

"Agreed!"

* * *

The newly bonded couple made it downstairs after taking a quick shower, which they sensibly took alone. As they were smart enough to know that together it would not be a short shower. They walked into the kitchen area, and grabbed a bite to eat before sitting down.

Brian sat down close to Dom but drew short of sitting him on his lap. Mia was smirking, "You know if you want to sit on his lap we won't say anything."

The only response made nearly everyone in the room laugh, as Brian and Jim said, "Blair will."

Blair snickered, "They're not wrong; now listen up kids, we've been plotting."

Dom was rightly, slightly apprehensive, "Is this a good thing you plotting with Brian's ... dads."

Jim and Blair shared a fond smile, especially when Blair could feel Brian's agreement and happiness. A little cheeky, "Yes well, it's always better when the families get along."

Mia leant forward, "oh yeah that Fed is going to wish he never came to LA."

_This was going to be fun ..._

* * *

Next chapter: okay so next chapter will have the revenge explained


	6. Chapter 6

Bilkins was sitting in his office feeling very self important, and quite smug. Why shouldn't he be? He'd been given a huge case; he'd managed to get an Alpha Sentinel undercover so there was no way it wouldn't work would it? It just goes to show the best laid plans of men and mice and all that jazz.

His musings were broken by the knock of his assistant. "Sir you should know there was an announcement made by the Sentinel-Guide centre today."

"What is it?" He sneered, it wasn't exactly a secret that he wasn't fond of Sentinels or Guides.

The assistant deciding that he wasn't brave enough told him the bare minimum of information, "A Leader of the Pride has come online today. He will be the one you must direct any discussions though regarding Sentinels or Guides."

Bilkins paused knowing that this could potentially disrupt his case, "Do they know about the case?"

The assistant shrugged, "Whoever they are - caused Sentinel Ellison and Guide Sandburg to leave Cascade."

This made Bilkins pause, and he hoped like crazy that this wouldn't tank the case. "When will the gathering be?"

Sighing as he sensed the inevitable explosion, "They didn't say apparently the couple have some unfinished business to deal with before they can devote themselves to leading the Pride."

He didn't bother to hide his contempt, "Like what?"

Mia had walked into the downtown office, saying that she wanted to give information to the Agent in charge of the truck jacking case. She did have information, she never said though it would be information that he wanted to hear. She figured being a smart agent that would become abundantly clear soon enough.

Bilkins figured that he would soon get very tired of people knocking on his door this morning. If only he realised how much he'd soon wish that he could just lock his door. He was more than a little surprised at seeing the lead suspect's sister sitting down with him.

"How can I help you?"

Mia smiled sweetly and people would soon learn to be wary of that smile - it was a trap. "You've been served."

Bilkins exploded, "Do you have any idea what I can do to you?"

Mia shrugged, "I'm sure you could abuse your powers by making my life difficult but that would be problematic."

"Why is that?" There was no way that this little slip of a woman would beat him. After all, he'd taken down hardened criminals.

She looked up and the innocent grin had morphed into a grin that wouldn't be out of place on a shark, "You see my new father-in-law heard that, and my other one sensed it."

Blair Sandburg had made an entrance an art form, "Oh Agent Bilkins we have much to discuss."

"I'm sorry Guide Sandburg I don't see what we have to discuss."

Ellison stood in the doorway, leaning casually radiating an aura of masculinity and power, "You can start with how you bullied my son into taking a case that he had no place on without a guide."

Bilkins paled as he could only mean O'Conner. Christ he thought why wasn't this association in his file. "I'm sorry but I fail to see why you are here together."

Blair's only response was an indignant, "Then my Sentinel's assessment was correct and you really are a second rate detective."

Mia snickered, as she wasn't exactly pleased with the man that was doing his level best to destroy her family, and as she learnt more about him. It didn't seem that it was for altruistic reason like truth and justice - more prejudice and bigotry.

She rolled her eyes, "Well I'll help you see the bigger picture. My brother is newly bonded and these are my new In-laws."

They watched smirking as the arrogant agent put two and two together and came up with four. "So O'Conner has bonded with Toretto, fucking fantastic."

He knew that the case was down the toilet as Brian could never be forced to testify against his guide. Mia smirked glad that her family was safe, "You can understand that when Brian explained your hatred against Sentinels and Guides we were concerned."

Blair seamlessly took over, "Yes so concerned I took my concerns to the Director of the FBI." He enjoyed the look of surprise on the arrogant man's face. "We're friends!"  
Ellison spared him a casual glance, "Yeah he says you're going back to DC and not to let your ass hit you on the way out."

Mia snickered, "The Director didn't say that, that was Sentinel O'Conner's contribution to the discussion."

Bilkins was unable to hide his anger or indignance, "So just because he's bonded he gets away with a crime. And where does O'Conner get off telling me anything?"

Sandburg shook his head in sorrow, Brian had warned him about how foolhardy this agent could be. Still to display this amount of tunnel vision was plain dangerous for a detective. He could see that Brian had been wholly accurate in his assessment of the Federal Agent. Blair smiled, cold and hard, which was all the more menacing given his strong guide powers. Guides usually projected positive happy auras that even mundanes could pick up on.

However if Sandburg was sad, Jim was downright apocalyptic - this was his 'son' he was screwing with. "First if you'd done your job you'd know there was a better suspect - Johnny Tran jr. Secondly my son has recently bonded and well, let's just say with his power levels he will be the Leader of LA. You try and interfere in their bond in any way, shape or form - he will kill you."

It was all the more chilling for the sheer level headed delivery of the statement. It wasn't a threat it was a promise and even Bilkins could recognise that. He sighed, at least for now he was beat and whilst it burned he wasn't stupid enough to get between a newly formed bonded couple. Of course, he couldn't help but feel his hatred burn through him, when he noted Brian as he came onto the floor, walking with Toretto.

Bilkins got to be a spectator in his own office, "The papers are filed with the Centre. I've gotten permission off the LAPD to go after Tran, which is for the best."

Ellison frowned, and Blair snorted because while Brian was adopted that tone was all Jim. It promised pain and retribution and a dark death to anyone who dared to cross him.

Sandburg frowned, as the worry poured off Brian and the tension poured off Dom, "What happened?"

"The fucker blew up my car." Brian said hotly. He was lucky that he hadn't gone feral on the bastards.

Mia was astounded, "You didn't break them in two?"

Brian looked sad, like a kicked puppy, "Dom wouldn't let me, reminded me I was a cop."

Mia clapped her hands in glee, "Dom as the voice of reason. Now that is a scary thought."

Truer words had never been spoken, then again Tran was a dead man walking so everything balanced out.

* * *

Author Notes: So what do we think? Willl Brian manage to stay civillised or will he rip Tran apart? Do you think this is the last we've heard of Bilkins?


	7. Chapter 7

Brian took a deep breath as he walked into the local Sentinel and Guide centre. He was not looking forward to this. Sentinel politics were always fraught at best and having power, and been tutored into his gifts by the Prime couple of America. Well, it would be simple to say that he had neither the time, nor the inclination to pander to stupidity.

As soon as they entered the facility nearly everyone froze. Subtle, he thought, real subtle. And he smiled hearing Dom snort, which made him think that their mental bond was developing. The Leader of the centre was standing looking indignant and put out. It was a little ironic as she'd been suggested as a previous Guide, whom Brian had flat out rejected. Awkward much?

"Guide Daniels - It's good to see to see you again." Brian was aiming for cordial but he was already leaning toward the pissed off end of the spectrum. Dom was his mate, and Guide, and if anyone dared to show him disrespect - well, let's just say that his animalistic side was at the fore.

It didn't help that Dom, now that he was bonded, was not even trying to hide the strength of his potential gifts. She hated that this rough male, one whom she'd assumed to be low powered was actually the true Guide for Sentinel O'Conner. Ellen Daniels wasn't stupid - she knew that being fairly low powered herself; she'd never get far on her own. She tried to make up for that in cunning and guile but this time, she'd been badly outplayed.

"What's the purpose of your visit?" She asked officiously.

Brian was aiming for polite, Dom just wanted to squash the bitch in front of him. It was only the smaller part of him, with modern sensibilities that made him resist. Instead, he played dirty, "If you can't sense our bond then I gotta wonder if you should be director."

Brian's small smile and amusement could be felt through the bond. He had a sharp grin, "Look my fathers are down but Blair told me to register, so here I am." He finished with a boyish look, trying to say shucks, what can you do?

Daniels sighed, "When will you perform the gathering? The pride has to meet and get to know each other."

Brian rolled his eyes, "I have to deal with a very specific threat for the police first Ellen, but arrange it for Friday. Put the all call out, and make sure that you book somewhere large enough for the whole pride to meet."

Daniels knew she couldn't win, and gave up, bowing to the inevitable. "Okay I'll see what I can do. Any preferences Sentinel?"

Brian's boyish grin lit up the area, "Well I'm partial to the Oakland raiders ..."

She gave a long suffering sigh seeing how her life would unfold, "I'll see what I can do. Do you have the paperwork?"

Brian snorted as he was a cop so of course he had the fucking paperwork. He shoved it into her hands and said without any courtesy, "I need a private room."

She looked startled but for once took notice and winced seeing that her behaviour had stressed the Pride Leader. She scurried along to the reception, "We need a room cleared for the Alpha now."

Dom had put his arm around Brian's waist, untucking it so that he could touch as much skin as possible. Brian had disliked the director, and then picking up on his dislike, as well being comfortable using every one of his powered senses meant that he was dangerously close to spiking. The minute a room was available he dragged Dom towards it, and Dom went willingly. He buried himself in Dom's arms needing to scent him, and be as close to the heartbeat that he knew almost as well as his known.

Dom let himself be moved around asked Brian slow and steady, "What do you need Sentinel?"

Brian groaned from the crook of his neck, "Talk to me as I reel in my senses. "

Dom almost shrugged but figured hey, he could do that if that was what it took. He spoke low, with a hint of Guide voice to help his Sentinel listen. "You know my favourite car is a Plymouth. Me and my Dad rebuilt it. It's amazing what it can do ..."

Brian listened fondly as his guide waxed lyrical about cars. It was perfect as he started to dial back smell, letting Dom's scent be the anchor, next came sight as it was hardly a hardship to focus on Dom. Eventually once Dom had started to list the parts of the car he'd restored, Brian had finally settled and left a delicate kiss on the crook of his neck, "Thanks."

"Nah, just doing my job," and then with a teasing grin, "Besides I can't believe you got turned on by car parts." To emphasise his point, Dom ground his hip into Brian's stiffening erection. Brian blushed which Dom at this point thought was fucking adorable.

Brian got his own back though with a well-aimed comment, "It's not the car but rather the person."

The bond was still so fresh and new that they were unable to keep their hands off each other. It wasn't like they were clingy, but given the newness of the bond when stretched they both needed the tangibility of touch to remind them that this wasn't a dream.

Dom lifted back just enough to be heard, "You ready to go and see the Garage I talked about?"

Brian's honest response would have been not even remotely but that wasn't an option. He knew that by the time Mia, Blair and Jim were through with Bilkins he would regret ever coming down to LA but still that didn't mean they couldn't send someone else. Last night, Dom had admitted to the first jacking thanks to being corrected by Tran, and then afterwards being completely frozen out. The good news for Brian was that as it was a coerced crime then none of Dom's team could be charged with any felony.

He pulled into the garage and nearly laughed in irony, it was the place where he'd been set up with a job before he'd bonded with Dom. Harry looked a little shocked to see his new worker looking all smiles and happy, but the bigger shock was him walking in the same space as Dominic Toretto.

He walked up to the couple, wondering just when they'd become a couple. "How can I help you gentleman? I wasn't aware you knew Toretto?"

Brian chuckled, "He's my Guide."

Huh? Now wasn't that a turn up for the books, Harry thought. And then because luck just couldn't go his way just once Johnny Tran walked through the door. Brian saw his Guide stiffen and if anyone didn't know he was a Sentinel they would sense the sheer aura of danger he was radiating right about now. It was a little strange to see the guy who for all intense purposes looked like a model for surf wear suddenly radiate a danger so strong that people backed off.

Tran and his cousin Lance had no such sense, "Well, well boys what do we have here?"

The cousin was sniffing and circling Brian like he was a piece of meat. Brian let him circle but if he touched either himself or Dom - all bets were off. When Tran got right in his face he smiled coldly, "Can I help you?"

Tran sneered, "You're prettier than Toretto usually likes."

Brian would have rolled his eyes at such childish insults. Instead, he didn't react at all which served to piss the guy off more. "I put out easier too, what's your point?"

The gang was shocked into silence. Tran's cousin, Lance, was known for having unsavoury tastes and thought that he could take advantage. He actually touched his hand to O'Conner's arm, which meant that all bets were off. Harry hoped his shop floor survived.

Brian just looked at him coldly, before looking at Dom, "Have fun. Harry we'll save most of your shop floor. We like it here!"

Tran watched pissed beyond all belief, as none of them had done the appropriate research. It turned out pretty boy could fight, and given the moves he was executing. Ones where he was not relying on sight but his others senses made him realize just exactly what he was dealing with, "Sentinel."

Of the six goons that followed him into the shop, including his cousin, all of them were laid out on the floor. Brian didn't give a shit; it was well within his right. He could have killed them all for bond interference and all his bosses could have said was try not to do it again. The laws that had been put into place, the sanctity of the bond were the highest one. There were also laws on how Sentinels could be employed in Government agencies. Sentinels as protectors, and ones with enhanced senses often found themselves in the armed forces or law enforcement and needed protection from people who wanted them to abuse their powers. In fact, in cases where the Sentinel or Guide was suspected of being abused the Sentinel and Guide had the right to pull all Guides and Sentinels from that particular service.

Brian looked up his senses just this side of feral, and it made his angelic features look all the more fierce for it. "That's right and if anyone touches me or my guide. I will them with a smile on my face and a song in my heart." He stepped forward with the flowing fluid grace of a predator, and Dom who was watching, had never been more turned on. Brian looked right at Tran, "And the best bit, if I push myself into a feral drive, no one will put me down until your entire organisation is burnt to the ground."

Tran hated to lose face but he wasn't stupid to stick around. He quickly ordered his friends to be picked up and moved to the parking lot where there bikes waited. He couldn't fight back but he could gain a small measure of revenge. The Sentinel's car had to be the Green Eclipse, it was petty and just this side of suicidal but he had to react or his men wouldn't respect him. He shot the car to pieces and watched in satisfaction as the car exploded.

The audible growl that emanated from Brian could be heard even in the parking lot, but even if the growl had not the screamed. "I'm gonna kill that fucker, he destroyed my car," would have been.

Showing that they had a small measure of common sense they actually sped away, tyres squealing. Dom restrained him, using his strong arms to embrace them. His guide was a sneaky bastard but was relying on the fact that a Sentinel could not injure his Guide. Brian buried his face in the crook of his Guide's neck inhaling the scent and calming himself. Dom stroked the skin on his back, under his shirt, and whispered in his ear, "You're a cop; you can't snap them in two for your car even though you should."

Brian chuckled and was grateful that his Guide had kept a level head when he couldn't. It showed why they made such a good pair. He tugged on Dom's hand, "Come on let's go and see if the others have made Bilkins miserable."

* * *

An hour later, Dom's sister seemed to agree that it was ironic that Dom seemed to be the calmer one of the relationship. Brian didn't care; Sentinel or not there were some things that you just didn't screw with, a guy's car was one of them.

In truth, a spluttering Bilkins was ignored. He was irrelevant his family pride had dealt with him. His focus was on getting the LA pride off the ground, and making sure that the time Johnny Tran Junior was either put behind bars, or in the ground. He didn't know it yet but he was a dead man walking.

* * *

_Authors Note: So now we see why Tran is a dead man walking! A few have expressed in some backstory about Brian's relationship with Ellison and Sandburg. Would you prefer prequel one-shots and I turn this into a verse or flashbacks in the main story? _


	8. Chapter 8

The changes had taken place so quickly but no one really challenged them. The team was still the team, and they would still race. As they no longer did the truck hijackings that wasn't a problem so not even that could count against them. After the meeting with Bilkins where they all had had fun - they split up. Mia had wanted to go home, least the rest of the team destroy their house back in Echo Park. She thought that it might be good for the two Sentinel couples to have some time alone as well.

Jim had watched the young latent Sentinel waltz off, the others didn't know it but the hothead was her guide. He knew full well that this Vince was jealous of Brian but that was because he didn't understand his feelings. Still unless there was a traumatic event, neither would come online – even in the presence of such a strong sentinel couple like Brian and Dom.

Jim takes one look at the new couple who are seriously struggling to keep their hands off each other and takes pity. "Look, no parent wants to see their kid making out. Go and have fun and meet us back at the hotel later."

It was sad that considering how old they were - how young they looked as they raced back to Dom's car.

Blair's hand went to the small of Jim's back to sooth him, as they'd been together nearly twenty years they knew each other's tells. He knew Jim was gonna struggle to see Brian strike out seriously on his own. Brian may not be theirs by blood but by every other measure he was theirs, and the kid even called both of them Dad. He tried for light hearted, "Kids huh?"

Jim was still scowling but turned around to engulf his own guide, "Yeah still I think we should be doing the embarrassing."

It was Blair who had the ability to manipulate people with his voice, and yet Jim's voice was sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't help but say, "Where's our hotel room?"

"Don't know let's find out," was all Jim could say.

Meanwhile the younger couple were driving out of LA on the PCH. Brian watched in bemusement as his guide expertly navigated through the traffic. He was happy to keep his senses focussed entirely on his guide, which was refreshing as usually when he was on duty - he would have to stretch his senses to the max. He had, on more than one occasion, been encouraged to go beyond his own abilities to the point where he would zone. Thankfully having been mentored by Jim and Blair he had absolutely no problem in telling someone to fuck off if they said something stupid.

They pulled up by a small inlet on the beach - it was stunning. Although Brian was wondering if he would have to trade in his man-card, as he couldn't decide what he preferred - the beach or his guide. Thankfully with his enhanced sight he could take in both, which was even more brilliant when Dom took off his shirt due to the heat. Brian didn't think that it wasn't very fair to not reciprocate so he quickly shucked his own top off. They lay down on the beach, lying side by side, touching of course - just staring up at the sky. Dom looked at his sentinel and then stared out at the sea, visible at this canted angle, "Tell me about Jim and Blair."

It certainly wasn't the oddest request, and in truth, made a lot of sense. Brian's life could be easily explainable - apart from the bit where he'd been adopted by the Alpha-Prime couple of America. Brian sighed and decided that Dom's arms were more comfortable than the ground beside him. "I came online in juvie, my best friend had a mouth and some boys took a few exceptions. I went feral to protect him and then completely zoned - it took Blair himself to pull me out of the zone."

Dom whistled softly, "To be in juvie and come online must have been quite traumatic."

He wasn't sure if the thoughts were on his face or if it was through the bond but Brian answered the silent question, "Yeah as the Warden had screwed up ... And they had the Sentinel centre up their asses. I got released into Jim and Blair's custody."

"I think it was the best thing for you." Dom said honestly, in fact he dreaded to think what would happened if anything else would have gone down. Sentinels who went criminal were hunted down and generally caused a swath of destruction before they finally went down. It was a rare event as Sentinels are genetically designed to protect a 'tribe' or in modern times their cities. So when they committed crimes and went against their biological imperatives they simply self-destructed until put out of their misery. Too many it seemed quite harsh but the unvarnished truth was that if by some small miracle they were rehabilitated - none would live with the guilt of having hurt their tribe.

Brian chuckled, "Yeah Blair mothered me to do death and Jim took me hunting."

It was Dom's turn to laugh, "Two alphas of your calibre ... and power - went hunting. How is that fair?"

Brian grinned, and it was the type of grin that made _everything_ stand up on Dom. "It wasn't, it was more fun, when we were hunting the Sentinel-Guide pairs."

Dom could imagine it, the pair of them trekking through the long grass of the Cascade centre scaring the shit out of everyone. "You really learnt to be underestimated."

The bonding was instantaneous, which meant that they knew they were each other's perfect match. However it didn't mean that to achieve a truly deep bond they didn't need to learn about each other.

Brian chuckled, as he kissed a path down Dom's stomach. He wasn't good at resisting temptation at the best of times, but seeing the way the sun bounced off his Guides abs he saw very little point in resisting temptation. "Oh and a Guide built like you are. Is never underestimated?"

Dom teased and sounded disappointed, "You don't like my muscles?"

Brian looked up through his lashes, a move that would have looked coy if it wasn't matched with a devilish grin. "I love your muscles." He proceeded to show Dom the truth of the statement as he proceeded to lick and trace his favourite muscles. Whilst sex on a beach was generally a risky manoeuvre - when you're a Sentinel, who can hear a person's heartbeat five miles away - it wasn't such a risk.

Dom arched under the soft teasing kisses, whilst he didn't mind having sex here. He knew that the sand would be a major irritant to his Sentinel and not wanting to deal with the future bitching, "Come on let's go home. I want you in my bed."

Brian didn't really mind and he liked the idea of Echo Park being home; the only other time he felt comfortable in a place was at the Cascade centre. It would never take either of them long to get home with their driving skill, as they turned the corner Brian sighed, "Did you know about the party?"

Dom frowned, "What fucking party?"

Brian shrugged; it was not like he knew that was why he'd asked Dom. "The party I'm hearing."

Dom was trying not to lose his temper, all the bullshit about guides being pleasant and calm people was fucking bullshit. Well, it might be that he just bucked the trend, Dom preferred to think of it in former terms. He kept calm, mainly thanks to Brian threading his fingers through his. The bond was not just a haven to help balance the sentinels senses.

He opened the door and the newly bonded couple shared a look as they stepped over the passed out guy. Dom's calm, lust driven mood evaporated watching his little sister doing the best to excavate Vince's tonsils with her tongue. He so did not need to see that shit. "What the fuck!"

Mia jumped off Vince's lap like she'd been scalded, and then scowled, "You can't stop who I date Dom."

"What happened to not dating one of my friends?" He asked in disbelief, clearly his sister had been protesting a little too much when it came to disliking Vince.

Brian mourned the sex that he saw rapidly disappearing. He was smart enough to see the writing on the wall and could see the rapidly approaching argument. "Come on Dom, let the kids have fun. We'll go and drive."

Dom quirked an eyebrow but couldn't deny his Sentinel when Brian was using the bond to plead with him. He was unhappy not for the fact that they were together, he could get over that in time, but the fact that neither had told him. Brian who had had it confirmed by Blair knew that they were both a latent Sentinel in Mia's case and in Vince's case a latent Guide. Brian snorted a little when he'd realised that Dom's best friend, the hothead was in fact a Guide. It seemed that when it came to traditional views on Sentinel's and Guides the Toretto friends and family liked to buck the trend.

Dom waited until they were outside, "What the fuck is going on. She said she hated Vince!"

Brian sighed wondering if his importance in Dom's life would avoid him being shot as the messenger. "Well they are a latent Sentinel and Guide. And Blair suspects that if they ever come on online they would be a perfect match."

He waited patiently as he saw his Guide absorb that fact, "Can they come online from getting together?"

Concern was his overriding concern at the moment; it sucked beyond the telling to awaken to your gifts in later life. You felt like you were ever playing catch up and it could be quite painful considering how traumatic the events was that caused your senses to come online. Brian shrugged, "Well it would take a traumatic event that triggered a primal response on Mia's part. How likely is that?"

_As it turned out pretty damn likely - famous last words and all that jazz._


	9. Chapter 9

Blair was back at the hotel still enjoying the mellow feeling from Jim. They may be old but they still got it was all Blair could think. Of course, when you're as strong a guide as Blair you managed to pick up stray thoughts, and Dom was broadcasting some major anger. Sensing his adopted son's guide he looked for Brian and brushed gently against his shields. He got a reply of being bemused, exasperated and falling just a little bit more in love with his guide.

Blair chuckled as he started chucking clothes in Jim's direction. His Sentinel frowned looking more like a little kid than the well-respected Alpha Sentinel of America, "Get some clothes on."

"That's not what you were saying an hour ago," was the cocky reply.

It really wasn't a wonder where Brian got it from, Blair thought but he was sensible enough not to voice his opinion. Instead what he did say, "Well _honey_, the kids are coming up and we always did say never in front of the kids."

Jim scowled, "Well I suppose we should be grateful that we can't be made grandparents."

Blair laughed, "See, you can always find a silver lining."

Brian knocked on the door and was stroking Dom's arm doing best to calm his temperamental guide down. The literature that said guides were all happy, loving and giving had obviously never met Dom. Dom was all of those things for close family and friends but otherwise he would happily cause chaos. Brian understood the depth of his anger - it was the surprise of seeing his sister and best-friend making out in his front room.

Brian sighed and wished he could affect people with just the power of his voice. He just had to put his faith in the bond doing the job for him, "Listen this was the first time. You couldn't hear them arguing after we left."

It was polite way to say after you stormed off and I followed because you're my guide, Brian thought. Mia was not happy and wasn't shy at letting Vince know how she felt. They were definitely going to be a fire and ice couple.

Blair opened the door full of his usual cheery, "Hello and whatever has caused your mood leave it at the door." Dom looked up startled and a little sheepish before clamping down so that at least his turmoil wasn't leaking out. Emotions were a fickle thing at the best of times, but when you're a guide of power you have to take care. As when you're feeling lustful you could start an orgy or if you're angry, then you could trigger a brawl.

Blair gave Dom a small smirk; he'd done it a few times during his youth so he would hardly admonish him now. "So may I ask what triggered your bad mood?"

Brian adored both of his adoptive parents, truly he did. He loved Jim for having taken the time to teach an angry young man how to behave and use his gifts the right way. He loved the way Jim also showed him that it was okay to have little patience for bullshit. Blair though was a person who took not tolerating bullshit to an art form. Brian reckoned it was the fact that you did not expect a middle aged, Jewish man with curly hair to be someone with balls of steel.

Brian liked to think that he picked up the better parts of his character from both of them. It was quite funny to hear the couple discuss who the positive influence was and who the negative influence was. Dom wasn't quite able to verbalise his thoughts just yet, "He caught his little sister with his best friend."

Blair looked clueless and Jim went, "Ah. I take it you didn't know?"

Dom snorted being out of the situation had made him become considerably calmer, "Yeah well not before I walked in on my sister sticking her tongue down his throat."

Blair winced, "Not the best way to find out. In their defence, they're a latent perfect match. At least I suspect that they are."

Dom sighed and took a deep breath, "I'm working on it okay."

Blair shrugged, "Well that is the most that they can hope for. What do you say? Come and have dinner with the in-laws, we can tell you a load of embarrassing stories about Brian."

Brian feigned being upset, "Hey, I see how this is! I was being nice and now you want to get me back."

Blair looked innocent which was his biggest clue that revenge was on the cards. "This is revenge for what you and Sky did."

Brian was exasperated, "I was 15 and it wasn't just my wolf; Dad's was with me, and we were hunting."

Blair's look said that he did not consider that an acceptable argument. "You used your spirit animals to herd a whole group of training Sentinels and Guides into the lake."

When Dom looked at Jim and Brian he couldn't help but note that while both looked vaguely nostalgic over the prank, neither looked particularly repentant. Blair must have noted the same thing as he threw his hands up in the air, "Let's go to the restaurant and we can talk about the first Pride meeting."

It was a sober reminder that while the couple had a grace period of a week to close the truck jacking case - after that they would be assuming responsibility for all Guides and Sentinels within the LA area. In reality it would be more than that as weaker prides on the west coast would seek his help. Dom took a deep breath and was currently living his life like a drag race lest he feel all the pressure. Thinking just 10 seconds at a time sounded pretty damn good right about now. "Lead the way."

The dinner had been spent easily discussing a whole host of different topics and now they had moved onto cars. It was a shared passion of all four and hence many opinions - not all shared by the group were being bandied back and forth.

Dom snickered, "Well you need to bring me a car!"

Brian had a surprise up his sleeve. On first appearances the car looked a wreck but once the body was fixed and a little bit of TLC was done. It would go like the wind.

Blair knew his son had something planned and just smiled into his beer. He shared a look with Jim glad that Brian was finally living life to the fullest. It had pained them that Brian had struggled to find his guide. Oh they were proud that he had managed to function for so long but the match between Sentinel and Guide went so much deeper. It wasn't petty bullshit to say they were literally missing their other half.

The time when the restaurant was intending to close fast approached. Jim was practical, "You can stay here on Sentinel business."

It wasn't even stretching the truth in terms of expenses as they had discussed how best to raise a young pride and what they would need to do in order to help it function at its best quickly. Dom shared a look with Brian as this wasn't just his decision anymore, He was grateful for the nod he got in return, "One night won't hurt."

They said goodnight and went to their own Sentinel friendly room. Dom had wondered what the point was until Brian reasonably pointed out that he didn't want to have sex when he knew one of his parents could very literally hear them. He supposed that could be off putting and as he really wanted sex he wisely shut up.

Brian looked at his guide and was torn between ripping his clothes off and wanting to comfort him. Plus he wasn't an idiot, he always knew what responsibilities would befall him, should he bond. He carefully stripped his guide, after all clothes could be an irritant, and Dom returned the favour.

They fell on the bed, "I can't be a hippy guide. If people expect that, they can kiss my ass."

Brian chuckled as he kissed and teased a path across Dom's pecks, "Well, they can kiss our asses and Dom I would never want you to be anything less than what you are now."

Dom wrinkled his nose, "Too chick-flick."

He then proceeded to kiss Brian to distraction. It was clear that they both understood what their tasks would involve and Brian wasn't interested in the task, but rather Dom. Dom could get behind that, ironically the couple fell asleep entwined in each other's their arms.

The next day Dom had walked back into Echo Park with barely a ripple. Much to the surprise of a few members Dom hadn't pushed. He stood in front of Vince, "I don't like it, but I will not let you hurt her. And you don't say shit about Brian."

Vince swallowed, "Understood."

Of course when Brian turned up a few minutes later with a wreck being towed that made it really hard. Letty took her glasses off her nose just so she could see the wreck in all its glory. "What the hell man? This is a garage ..."

Jesse finished cheekily, "Not a cemetery."

Brian's grin could have powered the Eastern Seaboard, "No Faith."

Dom laughed softly, "I have faith in you as my Sentinel picking me a 10 second car. Not so much."

Brian's grin though hadn't dimmed, "Pop the hood."

Dom could tell he was smug about something, just not what, "If this is a wreck you'll wake me up my favourite way for a month."

Brian snorted, no man turned down a bj every morning and given Brian's serious oral fixation. He'd do it even if he won the bet. "I do that anyway. Jesse pop the hood."

Jesse hooted, "Oh Dom your boy is very good."

Dom quirked an eyebrow and figured he should really have a look and when he saw the engine he started laughing, "Oh we can make so much money at Race Wars with this car."

No one had heard it but Brian was suddenly in front of Dom looking at an Asian man that was familiar to Dom. It was Lance Nguyen, Tran's cousin, looking stupidly calm considering the mad sentinel in front of him.

Dom really hoped the idiot had a good answer as he had no desire to get the blood off the garage floor. Really the only red he wanted thrown around the garage was the red for Brian's Supra. Plus he remembered what Brian said about what could trigger Mia and Vince's abilities.

Brian was snarling, "What the fuck do you want?"

He was just looking for an excuse to rip the idiot apart. It wouldn't take much but the only he could get away with it is if he could claim bond interference.

Lance started to talk ...


	10. Chapter 10

Officially Lance was bringing a message from Tran to Dom, "Look Johnny wants you to stay away from the races. He says that the police are sniffing around and that is bad for business." Impressively Brian noted that the creep ass cousins sneer got larger as he tried to intimidate the team, "Stay away until Race Wars or he starts hurting people."

Dom would have been concerned before this weekend but in many ways knowing that Brian was actually a cop was a blessing. Dom smirked as he boldly grabbed his Sentinel's hand. He watched Lance lick his lips and he could just guess where his perverted mind was going. He really hoped the idiot gave them the excuse. He knew a better way to get them some breathing room, "You know Lance I haven't introduced you to my Sentinel."

Brian titled his head in amusement, "Forgive me if I don't shake your hand." A small grin, "I'm Officer O'Conner of the LAPD so why is Mr Tran worried about the police sniffing about, I'm curious?"

The team were collectively biting their cheeks seeing the frozen look on Lance's face, "You okay Lance? Need to run back and tell your master our joyous news?" Dom was only too happy to bait the creepy man. It was almost reflexive.

Lance started to back out unsure of what to do and smart enough to know that for once it was smarter not to say a thing. He promptly left the garage to a hail of laughter, which did not sit well with his ego. It was a question of respect and he'd just been shown disrespect; he'd wait before gaining revenge.

Back in the garage Brian with his most innocent face, "Was it something I said?"

Dom snickered, "Nah babe. Now let's listen to what Jesse will do to the car."

The whole tense scene had completely bypassed Jesse, Bless his little stoner heart. He'd been too excited by the prospect of fixing up this car, his head had been awash with numbers. "Oh this car will decimate all. It will need some overnight parts from Japan and maybe 15 grand but it destroy every one."

Brian looked smug and rightfully so he knew they would be sceptical, but when he'd taken one look under the hood he'd seen a true diamond in the rough. The dealer had been only too happy to have the 'mug;' take it off his hands and Brian had gotten it for a pittance. The old adage of not knowing what you got was most definitely true in this case.

Brian though was angling for a different reward and Dom was going to kick his ass if he sent anymore feelings of lust down the bond. He was seconds away from sprouting an erection, which was not how he wanted to be seen by the team. Never being the shy retiring one - Dom just grabbed his Sentinel by the hook of his shorts and dragged him back to their room.

Brian was laughing as Dom slammed him into the wall and buried his face in the crook of his neck, seemingly breathing in his scent. "I thought I was the one who needs to scent you."

Dom had a lazy smile, "Works both ways Sentinel," and promptly dropped to his knees with a grace surprising given his larger stature.

Brian groaned as he was quickly released from his pants. He was already standing to attention and had no doubt that Dom could make him do that anytime he wanted. His head rocked backwards as Dom swallowed him whole. He could feel the wet heat circling his cock and never wanted it to end. The bond was a loop of satisfaction and overwhelming lust. His guide was teasing his slit causing him to buck and then teasing his tongue around his weeping erection like it was his favourite ice cream cone.

Brian's hands had landed on the back of Dom's head and pulled him up. He licked his guide's lower lip, seeking entrance. He groaned when Dom opened up and his tongue started chasing his own taste out of his guides mouth. Dom groaned and pulled him closer.

They broke apart gasping when there erections ground together. Brian could feel each stroke against him and he could sum just like this. He slipped his hand around their combined cocks and stroked them off and Dom let his head rest on Brian's shoulder enjoying the ride. Until it wasn't enough for either of them, he murmured, "Fuck me."

For how loud Brian's senses were it may as well have been a command. He chuckled and Dom didn't need extra sensory hearing to pick up the filthy promise he contained. The lube was on the bedside table so they tumbled onto the bed. Brian chuckled landing on top of Dom. "You're really are very fucking hot."

Dom choked off a laugh, "You're not exactly ugly." He added trying for an even tone but failing.

Brian had the perfect reply, his slick finger pushed up inside Dom. "Well I at least know how to satisfy my guide."

Dom sighed happily as he thrust back against the fingers - it wasn't enough. He needed Brian and groaned, "Fuck me."

Brian chuckled, "As you wish guide," and promptly withdrew his fingers and thrust deep with his cock. In one glorious, long, satisfying stroke Brian bottomed out against his ass.

Dom would not be satisfied with that though; he wanted to _feel_ his sentinel "Fuck me!"

Their bond was new, strong, and shiny, and at the moment they were still very primal. It meant seriously hot and fantastic sex. This stage could last as long as a year and Dom was hoping that it lasted that long.

Brian moaned as his guide let him thrust long and deep. It hit every one of his buttons - his thrust turning ragged. His hand slid around to grip Dom's straining erection. "Come for me Dom."

Dom went off like a racket and he felt Brian's release inside of him. He lay back in a satisfied sprawl, "You know I wish we took a photo of Lance's face when you told him what you do."

Brian whose head was lying on Dom's stomach, chuckled, "It was fun. Come on let's go shower and get our cars ready to race."

Dom grinned and should have realised that the idea of doing nothing would never have sat well with Brian. "So not listening to the warning?"

"Oh I heard it loud and clear and if he tries to hurt any of you. I'll forget I'm a cop and go feral on his ass." The Alpha Sentinel becoming a tad more obvious at the thought of his family and tribe being heard.

_He had no precognitive abilities although it was a startlingly accurate outcome - only there wasn't one feral Sentinel._

* * *

**_Next Chapter_**_ – I feel a race coming on – Don't you? :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Race time!

Dom watched as his Sentinel carefully prepared his car for the races. He struggled to put into actual words just how glad he was that Brian was his Sentinel; as they did seem to fit together. Dom also wouldn't deny that he was enjoying watching Brian prepare his car as it was causing his Sentinel to stretch over the body of the car, and it really did frame all his muscles quite spectacularly. It really was hot in the garage and the first thing to go had been the white vest.

Mia came over to her brother and smiled seeing her love-struck brother, "I'm happy for you."

He broke away from his ass staring, "Huh."

Mia was practically laughing at him, "I said I was happy - You gonna be able to race?"

That earned her a look of disgust, "I can race in LA with my eyes closed."

Mia's grin was blinding and he just knew what she was about to say, "Yeah but what about with your eyes on Brian's ass."

Dom loved his little sister, really he did, but all younger siblings seem to have a sing-song tone voice that annoyed the hell out of them. He was fast getting that way, "Look you ignore the fact that I'm staring at Brian's ass and I'll ignore the fact you stare at Vince's ass."

Brian would have heard the conversation from several blocks away so it was pointless to pretend that he couldn't hear the amusing conversation, "Dom quit staring at my ass and come here."

Mia smiled seeing just how happy her brother was, and decided to get Vince out of the garage as even she could pick up on the sexual tension radiating from the newly bonded couple. "Vince I got something for you to eat in the kitchen."

He slipped out from the car and looked adorably confused - not a state that you'd usually associate with him. "Huh?"

Men she thought, they all regressed to animal like grunts when hungry - sentinel or not. So Mia being Mia mocked gently, "Food in the kitchen. Follow Mia … Get food."

Vince was astounded that Mia was gently flirting with him and happily followed her resembling a puppy, wagging his tail. It was quite cute in a weird way.

Dom was leaning against Brian's back and soaking in the scent of his sentinel. He was using the bond as a refuge from the crazy attraction that was being thrown around by Vince and Mia. It wasn't easy for Brian either as while he didn't sense the emotions from them he could sense the attraction - _quite literally._

Brian shuddered when they finally entered the kitchen and closed the door. It helped ease the strain on his senses and he chuckled, "So I'll be racing my baby at the race."

Dom's chuckle felt like ripples on Brian's skin but he loved it, "Should I be worried?" His guide asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Nope but you know it will race like a dream." Brian said as he turned in Dom's arms so that he could see his lover.

People shouldn't find car specs sexy - they shouldn't however by now it had been fairly well established that they were not a normal couple. Dom knew that this would work a treat, "Tell me all about your _baby_."

Brian took a deep breath as he was shoved up against the bonnet of his car. Dom started to kiss, lick and nip at his neck and by the time he was content Brian looked like he'd been Dracula's victim. However he was happy to wear the marks of his guide they showed that he belonged to Dom and he was just about to return the favour.

Brian groaned as his tongue dipped lower, tracing his pectoral muscle and stopping to tease and nibble on his nipple. He groaned, "You're killing me."

Dom pulled off with a wicked smirk, "Oh no you're gonna tell me all about _our baby_ or I stop."

Brian cursed up a storm, "You're a fucking magnificent bastard."

Dom who had just licked a steady strip under his cockhead stopped again and looked up with a shit-eating grin. Brian groaned realising he was deadly serious, "I did the body work myself and even added the decals."

He must have done right because he was rewarded with Dom sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. He loved being engulfed in the tight heat but remembering Dom's threat, "Right hand drive with 5 speed manual transmissions."

Oh god, Brian arched over the bonnet as Dom swallowed him whole, "Oh and when I need to explode ..." Another moan as his magnificent bastard of a guide started humming, "I have 2 - 50 shot NOS tanks."

Brian couldn't help it he exploded and whimpered as Dom cleaned his sensitive head. He pulled Dom into a fierce kiss, the bond was humming. He broke the kiss reluctantly when air became an issue. "Fuck me." He demanded.

Dom groaned knowing that it would be quick and dirty. He leant over his Sentinel's body receiving the lube that would smooth the way. There would be no long preparation this time - they had a race to get to.

An hour later when the team filtered back into the garage they were just relieved that the bonded couple had found their clothes. Mia was just glad that her senses were not online as she even she could pick up the slight hint of sex in the air.

Brian shared an amused look with Dom. Dom just sighed, not wanting an argument. "Let's go race."

The street had been closed and thanks to Brian making a call - the Toretto's knew that they would not have any police interference. Brian had smirked at Vince unable to resist the small opportunity to bait him. "Sometimes it pays to be a narc."

Vince had scowled but shut up when he saw Mia sliding into her supped up Honda. He was excited as Mia rarely raced and it was something he wanted to share. It was too bad that he didn't realise that Mia's latent senses were screaming at her to go along. He would in the years come to adore his wife's senses - all of them.

* * *

The whole team piled into their cars including Brian as he had switched to his favoured Skyline. The team arrived at the races making a statement as they drove in a chevron, smirking as the crowd parted to let them past. It paid to be the equivalent of racing royalty in LA.

As they got out of their cars the few race bunnies that had been brave enough too slid up towards Dom backed off when he pulled Brian into his arms. Letty snickered in satisfaction if there was one thing that she hated about the racing - it was the simpering bunnies. Her glasses slid down her nose and she smirked, "Yo skanks, he may be prettier than you but he is also the Alpha Sentinel of LA."

You could see as that thought registered and there heavily made up face froze in shock and a hint of fear. The best bit was Brian's response, he just jauntily waved, snugly content in Dom's arms. He had no problem playing race bunny to Dom if it would mean the Sentinel was underestimated.

"Who's the snowman?" Hector asked.

Dom smiled, "My sentinel and buster."

You could see that thought register with people and it was always fun playing with people's perceptions. It was usually the guide who was small and cute, whereas the sentinel was big and strong. It was dumb, but no matter what, stereotypes would always exist.

Tran sneered, "He ain't no sentinel just your piece of ass."

Dom snorted it was clear that either he was very dumb, or, trying to save face in front of a crowd was worth everything to Tran. Sadly that wasn't it and they wouldn't understand Tran's ploy until much later.

Brian shrugged, "Like he said I'm _his_."

The crowd 'ooed' at that, after all the easiest way to turn around such a veiled insult was to acknowledge it but ignore it. "Can you race though?"

Brian still happily nestled in Dom's arms smiled viciously, "Anytime, anywhere."

Dom smirked, "Well he can definitely beat you."

The challenge and the gauntlet had been laid down and they knew that Tran would be unable to resist saying yes. Sure enough Tran sneered, "You're on."

Brian smiled serenely and slipped into his skyline. The ironic part was if the fucker hadn't blown up his car then he might have had a chance - _might._ As it was the Skyline had far more mod work done as it was his own car and this was likely to be train wreck.

Brian shifted into gear quicker, and got the better of the start. His car looked to be lagging and perhaps it was a little mean to toy with Tran but he really hated the guy. He had calculated the exact moment in which he needed to turn the NOS on. He passed him on the line and hollered - the crowd went wild. This would not do Tran's anger issues any good - not at all but somehow he didn't care.

Dom was congratulating him with a celebratory hug and Brian took the opportunity to breathe his Guides scent in - races were havoc on the senses. All the burning asphalt, tyres and metal was enough to irritate anyone's senses.

Brian stepped in front of Dom, hearing Tran's growl. He knew that Dom would be having words with him later on but he couldn't help it; his instincts demanded that he protect his guide.

Brian looked into the black eyes of Tran and somehow knew that his soul was just as black as his eyes. His heart went out to his guide who would be able to read it and feel it. However what was worrying Brian more, was the smug air he was radiating. He didn't need to be a guide to know that Tran was overly pleased and he let his senses roam. There was definitely more to this of that much he was sure.

Sure enough, not too far off he heard it - it was Lance the creepy shit. He froze and looked at Tran with the type of glare that promised retribution - so much so that Tran took an involuntarily step back. Brian would have loved to have time to savour the act but he couldn't as what he'd heard took priority over Tran. Vince had been attacked while Dom and he were focussing on Tran. The only reason why Brian was moving so quickly and Dom was getting to see the quiet strength of his Sentinel was that he could hear Mia - more importantly he could sense the flip in Mia. She was online and the only reason a sentinel would come online like this was a danger to her guide. If he didn't move quickly Mia would kill him in a feral rage.

He knew he wouldn't lose any sleep over the guys death but Mia was going to have a lot of hard work in front of her she didn't need the death from a feral drive as well.

Brian watched as Mia used her self-defence moves in such a way as to demolish the creeper. Brian though needed to interject and the easiest way was to drag Lance behind him. Mia snarled at her prey being taken away from him but he snarled right back, "You're guide is your concern."

Most of the time Sentinels hated being slaves to their biology but Brian was never more grateful than now. The need of a Sentinel to protect their guide would override everything and sure enough Mia reacted. She knelt by her bruised and battered guide. Brian was glad that his dads were in town. First things first, not releasing his grip on Lance - he phoned the emergency services but cheated having the call routed through the Sentinel centre.

"This Alpha Sentinel O'Conner I need emergency services – cops, ambulances and sentinel specialists capable of dealing with a traumatic emergence of gifts and a near feral sentinel."

Brian watched as he saw the facts sink in for Lance, and Brian's cold hard grin did nothing to ease his discomfort. "Oh yeah and I want Lance Ngyuen arrested for Bond Interference."

Most of the crowd had scattered at the violence and the sound of emergency services. Dom was working overtime to calm his best friend and sister down. Tran was still there and he had a dark look, "This isn't over."

Brian sneered, "Go home – we'll settle this another time."

_And it would be._


	12. Chapter 12

The Sentinel technicians had their work cut out for them getting Mia to the centre. It wasn't like it was her fault, and they hoped that the Alpha Sentinel Prime really made the idiots pay. Their task was made a little easier by the Sentinel letting his own guide go with them. Sentinel Toretto was thankfully responding to her brother, which meant that with his support they were able to transport both the near feral Sentinel and her injured Guide back to the centre.

Dom had been torn between staying with Brian and helping his sister and he hated that momentary feeling of helplessness. Brian though had quickly reassured him through the bond, "Go with them I will deal with this and I will be there as quick as I can."

Mia wanted to rip and tear, yet at the same time she couldn't bear to be parted from Vince. It was amazing before today she had always been close but he could frustrate her like no other. All she wanted to do now was curl up with him and protect him while he healed.

The technician quietly, "We're here and are going to remove you to a white room."

Dom nodded knowing that it was best. "Clear a path. I'm keeping my sister calm - anyone interferes and I won't be responsible."

It was too bad that some jealous people were too stupid to listen. The director that had pissed them off was waiting at the entrance. "They can't go direct to a room."

Dom was tired; his family had been threatened and he was without his Sentinel - all things that were not working in the favour of a balanced response, "Excuse me?"

Mia looked up and frowned, her brother was radiating anger but was protecting her - even now. "Threat?" She growled, asking it as a question.

Dom was sorely tempted to let loose his aggravated sister, in a very harsh lesson. She was mean before her Sentinel sense came online. Now she would be just plain deadly. "No just a sad little person who is trying to cling to power ..."

"At the detriment of those they are meant to protect." Blair finished.

Dom had never been so glad to see his father-in-law; although there was nothing light or fluffy about Blair in this moment.

The director flushed and scrambled to explain their behaviour, and was cut off by Blair, "Don't bother. Dom goes with them ... Brian will join you as soon as he is able. It seems that Jim and I need to have a chat with the director."

Dom didn't even bother to shield his gratefulness. "How did you know?"

Jim smirked, "Brian called,"

Dom wasn't sure if that meant an actual call was made through a cell, or, in Jim and Brian's case they had just talked and been heard over the city. Blair touched Dom's shoulder, "You got this?"

Dom nodded, of course he had this - this was his sister and best friend. "Yeah I can do this. Get rid of the director before Brian gets here."

Blair chuckled, "Oh you can be sure of that. Jim and I will be having a chat."

The technician was pleading, "Sentinel Toretto we need to tend to his injuries."

Dom rolled his eyes clearly they didn't know about Mia's college course. "Give her the bandages she is training to be a doctor. The technician a timid guide all but threw the kit at Mia and fled, then again Dom was following the other Guide not long after. The minute the injuries had been tended to – and the urge to complete the bond took over. And there bond was going to be definitely sexual.

Dom knew they would be safe in the centre – So he really didn't need to see his sister climb Vince like a tree. Their relationship worked best when they avoided romantic entanglements, as it was safer for all involved.

* * *

Brian had hated that he couldn't follow his family but he knew that a statement needed to be made about his type of leading. Plus, he needed to use that new found influence to make sure that Lance was punished to the full extent of the law. The idea of bond interference went to the heart of Sentinel crime.

It was late, but that was irrelevant. He would run to the centre but thankfully he had a car that would get him there a hell of a lot quicker. As he drove, almost on autopilot he couldn't help but angst over the decision. His instincts were telling him that leaving Lance alive would be a stupid mistake, added to that his senses were on hyper alert. He couldn't help it knowing that two of his 'tribe' would be struggling thanks to emergence of very powerful latent senses.

He got there in record time and was glad that he wouldn't get ticketed. One perk was even before the formal ceremony he was already considered the Alpha Sentinel and had a close parking space to reflect that.

As he rushed into the centre, he immediately took stock of everything. Whilst logically he knew that no one in the centre should pose a threat to his family - his instincts were running primal.

He heard the conversation going on in the Directors office and decided that he wanted to be part of the family fun. He knocked more for formality's sake than seeking permission.

"Hey Dads! Is there a problem?" If there was a little extra command in his voice then it was merely for theatre and Blair and Jim knew it. After all they were the ones that taught _him _how to play the game.

Blair smiled but it was predatory, "The director was explaining to me their reason for trying to separate Vince and Mia."

"Oh." Brian's voice was silky and all the more dangerous for it.

The director hissed, "The Guide was injured."

Brian rolled his eyes. He wondered when any one of their dysfunctional family unit looked like pushover. "Crap. You were upset that you are no longer the main authority and sort to use it to gain petty revenge."

"No it wasn't like that."

Blair went from jovial to dangerous, "Oh it is exactly like that. You see you forget that I can discern a lie, and you ma'am are lying."

Jim had had enough. He knew that Brian wanted to get to his own guide and rightfully so, and they would help in any way they can. "Brian go see Dom. I'll oversee some personnel changes here.

He was more than a little surprised that the minute he got downstairs he was being dragged away. His only explanation, "They've started to bond and they don't need us there for that part."

Brian couldn't agree more and mindful to all his Guides needs took him home.

The car pulled up outside Echo Park and Brian let out a sigh of relief, "Finally home."

Dom chuckled, it had been a hell of a day, and they knew some of the trouble was only just beginning. They would need to train Vince and Mia in how to use their new senses and not cause any harm.

However that was a problem for when they'd slept. He'd say morning but it was already morning. Dom frowned seeing two Sentinels outside his home and if he wasn't mistaken he could sense another two outside the garage.

Dom looked at Brian, before asking, "Friends?"

Brian shrugged not knowing how to explain. For Dom, the idea of an extended that would help no questions asked was a foreign idea. He tried to explain, "They want to help and have seen the Alpha couples family threatened. The whole pride will be like this."

Dom did not like the idea of having strangers anywhere near him and his Sentinel must have sensed this. The bastard started looking through his lashes; it was a dick move. Mainly because Brian had quickly learned that whenever he has that look Dom's dick also takes notice.

He groaned he was too damn tired. Brian kissed his throat and moved up to nip at his jaw, "We're never too tired for sex."

The worst part was that Dom couldn't argue that. Sleep could happen after - when he was more relaxed and he'd affirmed his own bond. That was his excuse and he was sticking to it.

* * *

Brian answered his cell in time to hear a laughing Blair, "What's got you tickled?" He asked glad that his truly shitty day seemed to be at an end. It was a nice thought as it meant that he could relax even it was just a fraction.

Blair finished laughing, "Your pride rocks."

Brian was pleased as he loved Blair and Jim and would always want to make them proud just a little. "Oh."

"Bilkins tried to visit the centre tonight."

Brian sighed and if he and Dom hadn't mind blowing sex earlier his blood pressure may have risen. "I see. Too bad we weren't there."

Blair snickered, "Oh the Guides had a lot of fun. You see he was confused given the run-around beautifully by the most beautiful timid guides ...Oh then he stamped his foot and stomped away."

Brian chuckled, "Yeah well once I've got Tran I wouldn't mind if you and Dad helped me deal with his arrogant ass."

Jim's voice was loud enough to be heard, "Son it will be our pleasure. Now rest."

Brian put the cell down, "Rest sounds good."

Dom had turned over at the noise, "So stop fucking talking."

Brian snorted as he rested his head against the crook of Dom's shoulder, _"Yes dear._"

Brian started to relax but he couldn't quite sleep; he needed to sort things through in his mind. Brian was glad that the new pride despite being in its infancy was working so well. It was so fun to watch the few 'innocent' guides so effectively shut down Bilkins that he left stressed beyond belief. Brian could almost wish that he was a fly on the wall when he relayed the events to his bosses. After all when they met the guides in question they would never believe a word Bilkins said.

It didn't really matter though as Brian knew that events had come to a head. Once Mia and Vince had stabilised their bond, meaning that Mia would no longer be in a near feral state; it was time to settle things with Tran. He would do his job and make sure that LA was safe from the likes of Johnny Tran.

* * *

Authors Note: Big thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing - There is only one more chapter and an epilogue left :(


	13. Chapter 13

Dom and Brian were leading the team to Race Wars, they were being followed by Leon, Jesse, Mia and Vince. Dom and he had both had reservations about letting the newly bonded pair out and into the Race Wars. They had been bonded for a week and then spent the next two days locked up in private lessons with Jim and Blair.

Dom and Brian had wanted to hover but they couldn't afford to wait outside a door. The Pride was forming around there very ears and needed to be moulded. Brian had proved he was the boldest Alpha the first day when a cocky Marine had bustled in saying why should he follow orders from a surfer boy. On reflection it had been quite amusing.

_Brian had heard the collective breath of the crowd sucked in; if they had been in high school. He would have half expected 'ohhs' as it was the Sentinel didn't like his cool calm response._

_He'd turned to Dom, "I'm just a surfer."_

_Dom smirked, "Don't listen to the mean Marine. You're much more than just a surfer."_

_Brian had finally deemed to show his attention to the Marine, and it was like a switch had flipped - this Brian was all alpha. "What's your name Lieutenant?"_

_"Murphy Sir." He hadn't even noticed the slip, but the crowd had. _

_Brian nodded, "I know. You're senses are level 5 across the board. You have one problem?"_

_"What's that?" He said with false bravado. His chest had risen again and some confidence was found once again. It was too bad that Brian was about to deflate it._

_With his cool, sure blue eyes, and voice so even, "I'm unclassifiable - too strong."_

_The alpha had backed down and Brian was a classy winner - he just carried on. Point made. "Now here is the plan. We have a criminal gang operating in LA. They've threatened my pack and they need to be taken down hard."_

_The other Sentinel couples had agreed and all of a sudden a few more racers decided to head up to Race Wars. They would await the call from the Alpha couple and it came not even twenty-four hours later._

At Race Wars, the Sentinels stayed close to their guides as there was so many smells and scents that could distract them. Brian wasn't too worried about a zone but it suited him to have his family close. He had checked in with the Sentinel couples as they'd arrived. There would be 35 Sentinel couples in all and Brian recognised each and every one of them having committed their scents and heartbeats to memory the night before.

The races were pretty standard drag races. Tran's team were anteing up and in many cases - losing. Brian actually wished that wasn't so as it made people like Tran more dangerous. The team was sitting on about 10K when the man himself started to argue with Jesse - goading him into a race. The protective instincts of both Mia and Brian had reared up and they'd been distracted with getting Jesse free from harm. The last thing they needed was for Jesse to get into any type of deal with Tran.

Brian turned around glad that Jesse was safe, only to find him gone. He hissed, "Where the hell is my Guide?"

Mia turned around to see Vince no longer there, "I'm going to kill anyone who touches them."

Jesse was backing away and shouting, "Leon!"

"What is it Jesse?"

The poor genius mechanic was struggling with words, Mia had scared him when she got mad, but he'd never seen her homicidal. "They've taken Dom and Vince. Don't know how they are but Brian and Mi' want to kill them."

Leon was an even tempered guy, but he wanted to kill Tran at the moment. You do not screw with family and that was practically Dom's first commandment. "Get in!"

"How will we know where to go?"

The answer kind of answered itself, as several cars left in a hurry all gunning it towards the desert along the I-98. They joined the fleet of cars, it was a vain hope but he tried the team radios, "Mia, Brian speak to us."

Mia answered, "We're in my Honda. Brian is about to jump onto the truck. Tran has set them up to take the fall and driven off bastard." She watched with, a clarity of focus afforded by her Sentinel status. They would rescue Vince and Dom and then they would get to Tran.

Brian's gaze and hearing was ramped up to maximum. He could hear the oncoming cars signalling the help for the good guys, all the while he never took his gaze or his hearing off the heartbeat of Dom and Vince. He could hear the cocky Marine from the other day. It was time for him to make amends, "Lieutenant. Get Tran, detain him, beat him, but his ass is mine you don't kill him. Are we clear?"

It was in the wind but just as Brian focussed on how to pull off the jump and live, he heard an affirmative, "Aye, aye Sir." He was pleased because as much as he wanted to kill Tran the Guides can first.

Mia was working her hardest to keep the driving steady while keeping her senses on her drugged Guide. Someone was going to hurt so badly for this, "Keep it steady."

Brian jumped, crazy Sentinel, no rope just a burning need to free the trapped Guides. He saw the driver shift his gun, and the cordite ignite, he ducked so as to keep his head. He was worried about Vince; Tran had wrapped his arm in some wire and thankfully only tied Dom to Vince. Dom was awake and grateful for his Sentinel but too out of it to help.

Mia kept the car parallel and flinched when she saw how close that gunshot had been. Brian was calm as he watched the fleet of additional cars pass him by. He worked quickly to free Vince from the wire, hating the copper tinge to the air. He got them free and had to hold them tight as he heard the driver reload his automatic. He had to time this delicately so he put himself towards the cabin. He heard the gun explode and ducked covering Dom and Vince and now he had his chance. He said, "Closer."

Even with the wind whistling past their ears - Mia would hear him. She pulled the car up as close as she could get - it was masterful. Brian could literally drop them into the back seats. It wasn't ideal but they would settle injuries once they were free.

As soon as they were in the car, Mia pulled the car off the highway, and to a sharp stop. As soon as the brakes were on they were jumping into the back to check on their Guides. Brian was both relieved and unsurprised that Dom while out of it, asked, "Vince how is he?"

"He is gonna be in pain." Brian answered honestly, "You alright?"

Dom shook his head and winced, the bastards hadn't been gentle in the jab they'd used to knock them out. In fact, it had been downright painful. They were soon crowded by Leon and Jesse. "No go get them."

Brian was clearly torn, there was nothing he'd like more than to tear Tran limb from limb. The bastard had interfered in not one but two pair bonds. Mia looked up defiantly, "Get him - I won't have the temper not to kill him."

Brian ran his hands through his hair, and he was definitely going to cut his locks soon. "Yeah this is Sentinel O'Conner, I need a chopper evac for two drugged Guides including my own. Oh and the emergency services so they can arrest Johnny Tran. Inform them to use my cell as a way to triangulate our position on the I-86."

"Will that be all Alpha?"

Brian's anger was on the rise, "Yeah tell the FBI if they want their guy alive. Get here quick he screwed with _my guide._"

With his piece said, he dived into Leon's car - motor still running. He did the extra quarter mile in ten seconds and got out looking incredibly pleased.

Tran looked behind him and frowned - where had O'Conner found all these cars from? You see vengeance is all well and good, but there is an old saying that before you embark you should dig two graves. Tran should have saved time and just dug his own grave.

He watched in his rear view mirror in disbelief as O'Conner showed all the agility of Superman. Still whilst two cars remained back with the truck, the rest of the fleet sped up towards him. What was going on?

Oh shit they were Sentinels, he thought. The trailing cars were gaining all the time and starting to run his team off the road and capturing them. This was not going at all how he wanted. Two cars had zeroed in on him, and no matter what he did he couldn't shake them. He was forced off the road - he would go down fighting and drew his pistol.

He cried out in shock staring at his hand, still holding the gun where he'd pointed it. Only now his hand was pinned to his gun thanks to the knife embedded through his hand, the primer and the blood from the actual wound.

He looked up and tried to run before being tackled to the floor by a Marine. "Where do you think you're going? ... My Alpha wants a word with you."

Brian had caught up and watched the knife throw and it admittedly soothed some of his stronger instincts. He was beginning to like the cocky marine more and more.

"He is right." Everyone turned to the commanding tone, and with false brightness, "Hey Johnny."

"You're weak and you made me look a fool." Tran hissed.

Brian nodded, not in agreement but to acknowledge that he'd heard what has been said. He looked at Murphy, "I thank you and your Guide. Oh and Emma explain to Mr Tran what right I have."

"To kill him and no could complain."

Tran looked at O'Conner - he was the man responsible for his downfall. It never occurred to him to look to himself. He wanted to call his bluff but looking into those eyes - he saw no bluff. All that he could see was a pissed off Sentinel that was doing all that he could - not kill him.

Brian smirked, "Yeah, do you know why I'm not killing you?"

"Why?"

"Lompoc will be hell on Earth and last far longer than me killing you here today."

Tran had debated about whether trying to force the issue but it was impossible and then to top it all - Bilkins arrived.

Bilkins was wary - it didn't take a genius to see what a fraught situation he'd stepped into, O'Conner was a on a knifes edge and one wrong move by anyone would see Tran dead, He had to admit the Sentinel had style and drove home his revenge with words only, "Does that mean the FBI is getting a gift?"

O'Conner spared a glance, "Yep your very own gift wrapped scum bag. The Centre will be filing for many violations of Sentinel law that he won't ever see the sun."

Bilkins grinned, "You can join them to the FBI charges." Wanting to have a little fun, "What will happen if his lawyers wheedle him out?"

Brian was calm, "Prison will be safer as if I see him, my sister-in-law and I will tear him apart for what he did to out Guides."

Enough said really, Bilkins dragged his quarry away before anyone could change their mind. It was only fair as if the Alpha was a hair's breadth from a feral drive then the others would surely follow. In a show of gratitude he tasked on of the FBI choppers to dropping Brian and the other sentinel couple at the centre.

It was a good call as the only thing that calmed Brian down was getting to the centre and curling around his guide. They were lying on a long couch keeping their eye on Mia and Vince. They'd sent Leon and Jesse back to Echo Park to get some things for Mia and Vince.

_Things were starting to look up. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes:** So this is this story finished :-( Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You guys rock !

* * *

For normal couples they get to have a rest after such an exciting time. That was just standard or part of the course. Dom had gone from a month ago to being unbonded and having Tran breathing down his neck to Alpha Guide of Los Angeles, with his sister and Vince as beta couple.

Their awakening had not been gentle and that as one of the things that he and Brian most regret as they deserved it. However neither Vince nor Mia moaned or complained. They took to their new roles with an astounding grace and to their new roles as well.

The FBI now understood that while Brian wanted to work them to fight injustice. He wasn't a pushover and there were things that they were unwilling to do. Bilkins had learnt that the hard way.

Jim came in looking apprehensive and Brian sighed knowing that there was a massive problem. Blair had never been one to beat around the bush so outright asked, "How attached are you to LA?"

Brian sighed, "This is my pride but I'm like you and Dad."

Mia frowned wondering what they could mean. "What's that mean?"

Dom answered for his Sentinel, "The truly powerful have a larger land that they consider there's to protect."

Blair nodded his head in agreement, "Good analogy, call it nature's way of making sure that you don't bite off more than you can chew."

Mia was quick enough to put two and two together. "So what you're saying is that Brian takes after you two."

Jim nodded, "Yes and I suspect as long as you stayed with Dom and Brian you two could function away from here as well."

Brian had a sinking feeling and could tell from the turn in conversation, "Why would we need to leave LA?"

Blair slid a black and white photo over, "This is a suspected rogue criminal Sentinel. His status is not known but he is being investigated by multiple agencies. His name is Carter Verone and Brian you know that we need to shut this down."

Oh boy did they, Dom looked at him and gave a casual shrug. He was saying that he would support him no matter what. Brian looked to Vince and Mia as this would also affect them as well and got a shrug as an answer. It seemed that all roads would be leading to Miami instead of Rome.

_Look at for the Sequel - 2 Fast Sentinels and 2 Furious Guides in July as a NakedNano project._


End file.
